


No Hero's Welcome

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [15]
Category: Aladdin (1992), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frontier AU, Mrs. Hudson is a BAMF, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond comes to Sunset Yard and finds an old acquaintance. Needless to say, he doesn't stay long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hero's Welcome

“What can I get for you today, sir?” Jasmine smiled at the gentleman sitting alone at a small table in a corner. Hair gone silver, fitted suit, charming smile, he was everything many woman could want- or would have been in his prime.

“Gin and tonic. Failing that, a whiskey.” 

“One gin and tonic right away, sir.” She said with her sweetest smile before turning to head to the bar. But something stopped her, the feel of his hand quite obviously fondling her derriere. The entire room went quiet as she turned, the smile gone from her face. “Keep your hands to yourself, sir.”

“Did I do something wrong?” there was a smile playing at his lips, laughter at the edge of his voice. Just the hint of it and Jasmine's hand went flying, smacking him across the face with an audible crack.

“You aren't in some uncivilized backwater tavern, sir. You want a girl for that, you see Miss Adler. Unless you have the money up front, don't touch the girls.” The words were soft, but laced with steel. 

“Alright then, miss, no need to get violent.” 

She turned away from him with a huff, making her way to the drinks bar to make him his gin and tonic. Slowly, the conversation started again with the rest of the patrons, none being subtle at the way they stared at this new patron. She delivered the drink in silence before going off to work at other tables, laughing at the comments people made to her, and oh so clearly not looking back toward his corner of the room.

No one looked to his corner of the room, until a stately woman came through the door and walked straight to him.

“Now isn't this a face I never thought to see in my end of the world.” the elderly woman sat across from him, smiling with humor in her eyes as she pointedly looked at his still-red cheek. “And still up to your old tricks. I could have told you they wouldn't take kindly to that here. You're just lucky you didn't try with one of the Donovan's. You'd have a bloody nose by now.”

The man's eyes went wide, the cup he had been about to sip from falling back to the table with a thunk. “Martha Hudson? It must be you, though I never imagined to see you here.”

She laughed at that, holding out her hand for the drink Jasmine was bringing over to her. “Oh, Mr. Bond. You never have quite known what to make of me, have you?”

“No, I can't say that I have..” He sipped his drink, all the while staring at her.

“The one who got away unscathed is how I think of myself. Goodness knows how none of the other girls there managed to withstand your charms, James. Thankfully, the women of Sunset Yard are all smart, level headed girls. Well, most are, and the ones that aren't are with charming young men who are more than willing to protect their honor.”

He raised his eyebrow at that, “Are you saying I'm not welcome here, Martha?”

With a grin as sharp as knives, she nodded. “That is precisely what I'm saying, James Bond. Trouble follows you everywhere and I am having none of it in my town. So I'd suggest you leave tonight, before I get the sheriff to throw you out.” She tipped back the rest of her drink before standing, “Oh, and James? I wouldn't suggest coming back here any time soon.” With that, she left his table as if she'd never been there, pausing to chat with many of the others, cooing over a woman with a belly that was growing quite round, laughing with a pair of men that whispered in her ears as they glanced over at his table. He was distracted watching her, clearly matriarch to most of those here, so distracted he hadn't seen Jasmine coming back to pick up the cup she'd left behind. 

“I'd listen to her if I were you. From the looks of it, John and Greg are already planning the best way to run you out of town.” With a smile, she left him alone once more with his drink, and the growing worry in the pit of his stomach.

With a sigh, he drained his glass, standing to leave and only then realizing how much animosity there was for him in this room. Evidently Mrs. Hudson's approval or disapproval was worth more than its weight in gold, though he was sue that at this point, his life wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Bond is shown very unfavorably, because my bestie told me to. And you know what? BAMF Mrs Hudson is a wonderful thing.


End file.
